1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive lock mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to torque cable drives for such mechanisms.
2. Disclosure Information
Conventional automotive lock mechanisms generally comprise a key cylinder, levers or rods, and a latch mechanism. Typically, actuation of the key cylinder causes the levers or rods to transfer motion to the latch mechanism. This manipulation facilitates locking or unlocking of a vehicle door or trunk for example. Car thieves can break into vehicles by defeating conventional lock mechanisms in a number of ways.
One way of defeating a conventional lock mechanism is by using an elongate thin piece of metal, often with a hook at the end, sometimes referred to as a Slim Jim. By sliding the Slim Jim between the windshield and the windshield seal, the levers may be manually actuated to transfer motion to the latch mechanism, thereby bypassing having to use a key.
Another way of defeating such lock mechanisms is by translating or rotating the key cylinder with respect to the vehicle body to actuate the levers. This is done by forcing a tool, such as a screw driver, into the key cylinder and forcibly manipulating the screw driver until the key cylinder breaks free of the vehicle body. Once broken free, the key cylinder is manipulated, via the screw driver, in a translational or rotational fashion to manually actuate the levers and transfer motion to the latch mechanism.
Attempts to combat such methods of defeating a lock mechanism have taken a number of forms. One method is to include large steel shields in the door, close to the windshield and windshield seal, to prevent accessing the levers with a Slim Jim. Another method is to reinforce the attachment of the key cylinder to the vehicle door to inhibit breaking the cylinder free from the door. These methods, however, have proven to be costly and ineffective. Someone wishing to defeat such methods, for example, need only employ tools that are capable of imparting greater destructive force to the particular area.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an automotive vehicle lock mechanism, capable of defeating conventional theft methods, that overcomes the deficiencies associated with previous designs.